My Immortal
by SLLS
Summary: AU. Begins with Elektra and Bullseye's showdown. Both Matt and Elektra must reclaim Hells Kitchen from the King Pin. Better than it sounds, I promise lol.
1. Chapter 1

The blood began to seep through his fingers slower, mingling with his already dark suit

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters so please don't sue me as I am poor but if you have a penchant for tins of creamed corn, please feel free to sue but must provide your own can opener.**

**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at an Elektra/Daredevil fic, so I'd appreciate the reads and comments lol. I will continue, but I would like to hear your ideas of where you think this may go. Okay, so I wrote this to the song 'My Immortal' (Evanescence), from the funeral scene of Elektra's dad in Daredevil, so it's aptly named for that (which I also don't own so no suing please!).**

'**My Immortal'**

The blood began to seep through his fingers slower, mingling with his already dark suit. Gritting his teeth, he pulled himself up into a sitting position and watched through dark eyes as the two bodies in front of him fought harder, listening to their grunts of pain echoing in the otherwise quiet night. Straining his ears, police sirens came into the air and he smelt incoming rain. Just what he needed.

Using the window ledge behind him, Matt lifted himself up; tearing off the helmet Elektra had placed back on his head. He dropped it to the floor and lifted his face to the rain momentarily, inhaling deeply as his 'vision' began to focus on the rooftop surrounding him. Blinking several times, he made his way towards the edge, where Bullseye was now dangling Elektra, her feet kicking wildly at the empty air in desperate attempts to connect with his chest.

Bullseye extended his arm, one of Elektra's sai's held firmly in his. He began to toy with her slowly, stroking the sai's tip against her exposed belly, watching as her eyes widened and as she began to choke in his clasp. Not wanting to spoil the fun too soon, he delivered a firm head butt to her face before dropping her to the wet rooftop.

"Get… away…" Matt managed to gasp as he approached Bullseye, "Me… you want… me."

"Well, actually," Bullseye kept his eyes fixed on Matt as he snatched up Elektra by her hair, smiling as she screamed from the pain. "It's the young lady I want." His thick Irish accent filled the air between them, his tone playful. "You want to see what I swiped from the morgue?"

Both Matt and Elektra looked up at what Bullseye produced from his jacket. A deep red stick, a devils emblem encrusted on the tip. As he turned it slowly in his fingertips, Elektra tried to swipe up, in a feeble attempt to snatch it from him. Delivering a swift knock to her head with it, Bullseye stood firm again, knowing she wouldn't be trying to grab it again.

"I had better be on my way," Bullseye dragged Elektra to her feet, her body swaying from his last attack. The blood ran steadily down her face from several cuts, the rain destroying Matt's last memory of them in the rain. Dropping the bloody weapon to the floor, Bullseye snatched up the sai and launched it towards Matt, unaware of just how much 'vision' he had in the rain. Ducking swiftly, pain tearing through his body from his earlier wound, Matt raised a feeble hand and caught the sigh with his fingers, before throwing it back with as much force.

Through her blurry vision, Elektra saw the sai approaching and realising the dignity that Bullseye had, she would be destined to be thrown on the end of it. Kicking out her leg, she connected hard with Bullseye's shins, feeling his grip relax on her just enough to use his weight against him. Spinning, she pressed up against his back and felt his body tense as the sai hit him square in the chest.

For a moment, he stood struck dumb, his hands tracing the object that protruded from him. "I…" He managed to get out before stepping back into Elektra, who moved swiftly out of the way, and gave him a forceful push to the edge of the rooftop. "I never miss…" His legs connected with the low wall behind him and he tumbled helplessly into the dark rain, his jacket billowing as gravity pulled him faster down.

Satisfied with the THUD she heard resounding, Elektra moved towards Matt, who was now crumpled on the floor, the rain running down his scarred face and into his empty eyes. Kneeling beside him, she cradled his head and murmured softly into his neck, feeling his cold hands caress her face.

"I wish I could see you…" He exhaled shortly and Elektra looked up, just in time to see a single tear mingle with the rain. Feeling her own eyes begin to water, she pulled him closer, feeling his body shudder with the cold surrounding them. "I wish-"

"I wish you'd stay with me… please, matt, stay with me." She slowly unzipped his leather jacket and placed her hand over the gaping wound in his shoulder, a sob escaping her for her sin. "Stay." His eyes fluttered shut shortly after, his breathing growing shallower. "Please…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters so please don't sue me as I am poor but if you have a penchant for tins of creamed corn, please feel free to sue but must provide your own can opener

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters so please don't sue me as I am poor but if you have a penchant for tins of creamed corn, please feel free to sue but must provide your own can opener.**

It was so quiet. Was he dead?

A large clanging noise brought him back to reality and he felt the sloshing of water against his body. His arms weak, he tried to push himself into a sitting position. Groaning from the exertion, he felt the bones click in his shoulders, a feeling of numbness washing over him slowly. Matt grabbed the sides of his water tank and pulled himself up, ignoring the throbbing pain that seemed to cloak him.

"Elektra?" He called out into the darkness, the smell of rose oil thick in the air; but no answer came. Moving out of the sarcophagus, he stood up slowly, his knee caps crunching. "Elektra?" He repeated, his voice hopeful that this time he would hear her call back. But again; silence.

…

She sat high atop the city, her hair billowing gently around her, occasionally getting caught in the tears that ran slowly down her cheeks. Thinking back to the night just passed, she sighed heavily, as if letting her troubles run free, but knowing that they never would. She could still feel Matt's blood pumping out of the wound she had caused, his pained face as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness. Once he was out, she had dragged him down from the rooftop; the one that she had shared her first kiss with him, a memory now so smeared and painful that she could barely think about it.

He had been heavy, but she had finally managed to strip him and lower him into his tank. This had been the first time she had seen his apartment and had cringed at the sight of the metal coffin. She had just buried her father in one; she couldn't bear to think of Matt in one too.

Wiping away her tears, she stepped towards the edge of the rooftop, glancing down at the forgotten body of Bullseye, who still lay crumpled in a heap in a dark alleyway. Elektra picked up her sai's, placing them in their leg holsters and jumped off the edge of the building, vanishing into the night around her. As she plummeted towards the adjoining rooftop, she thought back to Matt in his coffin. Wondering if she could ever stay with him.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! I'm going camping today for a week so wanted to leave you with something at least until I get back! So I hope it makes sense lol.**


End file.
